Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+y = -3$ $-2x+4y = -2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+y = -3$ $y = -2x-3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+4y = -2$ $4y = 2x-2$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.